1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of hearing aids and other listening devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Hearing aid devices have become of great assistance to the hearing impaired. For decades, the hearing-impaired have been using electronic hearing aid devices that fit either within the ear canal or partially within the ear canal and partially outside the ear canal. The portion of a hearing device that fits within the ear canal and even the portion of the hearing aid device that is outside the ear canal is typically subject to damage from the environment and from the oils, acids, waxes, and perspiration from a user's body. As a result, it is common to replace parts and to require expensive warranties to maintain typical hearing aids.
What is needed is a hearing aid that is inexpensive to maintain, that has parts that are convenient to repair and replace, and that is inexpensive and convenient for a user to use and manage in daily use.